1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved curbside mailbox signal, and more specifically to a transmitter installed on the door of a curbside mailbox which contains a power source and a switch plus circuitry including an antenna to transmit a radio signal when the door of the box is opened. The switch may be either a gravity-sensitive switch which senses the opening of the door, a mercury-type switch, a photo device which is actuated by the light entering the box when the door is opened or other suitable switch means. At a remote point a receiver is installed which emits a signal and/or illuminates a light upon receipt of the radio signal from the transmitter. A reset button at the receiver is actuated when the box-owner becomes aware of the signal from the box.
2. Description of Related Art
Many curbside box signals have been used and references showing such use are supplied to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office herewith. The present invention is an improvement upon all such references known to the inventor in that the transmitter is installed in a casing affixed to the inside of the door of the box in such position that when the box is opened a signal is transmitted without the use of an antenna installed on the box. In other words, it is not necessary to form openings in the box for an external antenna connection.